


Imprinting

by Nereisi



Series: Writober 2020 - PumpFIC [13]
Category: Ushio to Tora | Ushio and Tora
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Baby Ushio, Caring Tora, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Gross warning: yokai giving birth, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Metamorphosis, October Prompt Challenge, Writober, Writober 2020, destruction of property
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27043840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nereisi/pseuds/Nereisi
Summary: Dopo un incontro con un particolare yokai, Ushio viene colpito da un sortilegio e viene trasformato in un neonato.Tora deve prendersene cura, cercando di capire come riportarlo alla normalità.-Partecipante al #pumpFIC indetto da Fanwriter.it per il #writober.Day 16 - De-aging
Relationships: Aotsuki Ushio & Tora
Series: Writober 2020 - PumpFIC [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946152
Kudos: 1
Collections: Writober di Fanwriter.it, Writober2020 di Fanwriter.it





	Imprinting

  
  
Tora considerò il fagotto con occhio critico, indeciso sul da farsi. Quella situazione poteva volgere a suo vantaggio, oppure poteva essere l’ultimo chiodo della sua bara. Tutto dipendeva da come sceglieva di comportarsi da lì in avanti.  
  
Il mucchietto di cenci si mosse, emettendo dei versetti flebili. Tora fluttuò direttamente sopra ad esso per vederne bene il contenuto. Un bimbo piccolissimo rispose al suo sguardo con il proprio, fissandolo con occhi inconfondibilmente limpidi e i pugnetti stretti alle gote rosee. Tora poggiò le zampe posteriori sul terreno, allungando un dito artigliato verso il cucciolo. Ushio strillò, deliziato, allungato freneticamente le braccia cicciotte verso di lui. Tora ritirò l’arto, a disagio.  
  
Come diavolo avrebbe fatto a spiegarlo a Shigure?  


-

“Tora, mi è sembrato di sentire una donna piangere.” Disse Ushio, mettendosi a sedere nel sacco a pelo.

Il diretto interessato si stiracchiò pigramente, non scomodandosi. “Ah, sì? Magari è stata lasciata dal suo uomo.”

“Molto divertente.” Disse secco il suo compagno umano. “Insensibile come al solito. Vado a dare un’occhiata.” Con la Lancia stretta in pugno, marciò fuori dalla radura, strofinandosi un braccio per scaldarsi contro il freddo della sera.

Tora si girò su un fianco per riprendere a sonnecchiare, per niente interessato ad ulteriore compagnia umana, inspirando profondamente per rilassarsi al meglio. Aprì gli occhi di scatto. C’era qualcosa che non andava. Le sue narici finissime non sentivano il puzzo di nessun umano oltre a Ushio in tutta la foresta. Quello che sentiva, però, era odore di yokai proveniente dalla direzione in cui era andato il ragazzo.

Esitò un po’. Ushio aveva la Lancia con sé, se la poteva cavare. Ma aveva una sorta di brutto presentimento che gli si era insinuato sottopelle e non lo faceva stare tranquillo. Quando si decise a seguirlo, era già troppo tardi.

L’odore del portatore della Lancia si fece più forte vicino ad una radura e, quando la raggiunse, davanti a lui si parò una scena raccapricciante. Ushio aveva lasciato la presa della Lancia, che ora giaceva a qualche passo da lui. Il ragazzo aveva gli occhi velati e pieni di lacrime, le folte sopracciglia corrugate in un’espressione di nostalgia e felicità. “Mamma…” Mormorava, completamente catturato nella tela del ragno. “Mamma, sei proprio tu?”

In piedi davanti a lui, sulla sponda del fiume con le braccia aperte verso il ragazzo, si ergeva un demone donna senza volto dalla chioma fluente. Era nuda dalla vita in su e le sue vesti erano rosse e bianche. O forse erano macchiate di sangue?

“Bambino mio…” Cantilenò la donna. “Sei cresciuto, sei cresciuto troppo in fretta… Non ho avuto la possibilità di stringerti a me… Vieni qui, vieni da me, non farmi aspettare ancora, non darmi questo dolore…” Ushio barcollò verso di lei come una falena attirata dalla fiamma.

“Ushio, fermo! Quella è-” Ma fu troppo tardi. Non appena fu a portata, lo yokai afferrò il ragazzo e lo strinse a sé, lasciando che penetrasse nelle sue carni, assorbendo il suo corpo. Tora ruggì, saltando verso la donna senza volto, ma quella era già riuscita nel suo intento. Si fermò, consapevole che ormai non poteva fare più niente. Le ubume nascevano dallo spirito di donne morte di parto o dalla rabbia di madri il cui figlio era morto prima del tempo. In ogni caso, erano spesso vendicative, imprevedibili e i loro poteri potevano essere molti, ma sempre legati alla sfera della maternità.

Le girò intorno, cercando di capire come comportarsi. Lei sembrava non essere neanche lontanamente interessata a lui e lo ignorava completamente. Era piegata in due e ansimava, portandosi una mano al ventre. Improvvisamente, emise un grido. Tora fiutò l’aria: odore di sangue. Aguzzando la vista, vide che la pancia della ubume si era gonfiata, come se stesse per esplodere. La donna senza volto si accasciò a terra, continuando a gemere e urlare, artigliando l’erba. Dopo un ultimo grido, si spostò. Dove prima non c’era nulla, ora c’era un bambino dai capelli scuri.

La ubume rise stancamente, strappandosi alcuni dei cenci che portava legati in vita e li usò per avvolgere la creatura, stringendoselo al seno. Tora decise di agire e caricò la donna senza volto, che come yokai non aveva doti combattive. Lei cadde, lasciando la presa del fagotto. Lo prese al volo e le sue narici furono invase dall’odore familiare di Ushio. Non c’era dubbio, quel bambino era davvero lui.

La donna senza volto strillò la sua furia, agitandosi. Le ubume consegnavano ai passanti i loro figli volontariamente e dopo che se n’erano andate, i viandanti scoprivano che avvolto nei cenci c’era solo un sasso. Ma nel caso in cui il bambino le fosse strappato contro il suo volere, avrebbe fatto di tutto per riprenderselo, vedendolo ancora come figlio proprio e non trasformandolo in pietra. Tora ringhiò di rimando e la tenne a bada con una scarica elettrica d’avvertimento.

Lanciò uno sguardo al fagotto che aveva incastrato tra l’avambraccio e il petto, irritato. “Testa vuota, solo tu potevi finire in un casino come questo!”

La ubume ululò ancora, cercando di avvicinarsi. Tora sputò una palla di fuoco, incendiandole i vestiti e tenendola occupata. Nel frattempo che lei arrancava verso il fiume per salvarsi, Tora prese il volo e saltò via, tornando nella protezione della foresta e portando con sé un Ushio in forma di neonato.  


-

Tora sfrecciò tra le fronde degli alberi, dandosi più spinta possibile con tutte e quattro le zampe. Non aveva idea di come fare per annullare la metamorfosi, ma sapeva chi avrebbe saputo come fare: Shigure Aotsuki, il padre di Ushio.

Se non si ricordava male, era uno di rango molto alto nella Setta Kohamei. Anche se fosse stato un monaco di rango minore, se era un esorcista avrebbe saputo di sicuro come comportarsi in una situazione del genere. Tora era stato sigillato per secoli, ma anche quando era ancora libero non aveva mai avuto a che fare direttamente con le ubume, quindi conosceva i loro poteri solo per sentito dire.

Peccato però che Shigure al momento fosse chissà dove e Tora non sapesse usare quell’affare elettronico che Ushio si portava sempre dietro, quello da mettere vicino all’orecchio quando volevi parlare con qualcuno. Tora ringhiò il suo fastidio, stringendo i denti intorno ai lembi del fagotto. Avrebbe dovuto anche farei i conti con quella ubume, che si era lanciata al loro inseguimento non appena era riuscita a spegnere il fuoco. Sapeva che non si sarebbe fermata finché non avrebbe riavuto con sé il pargolo, di cui poteva percepire la presenza in qualsiasi luogo, come se fossero legati da un filo invisibile.

Proprio in quel momento, Ushio si agitò nel fagotto, emettendo un flebile vagito. Tora frenò immediatamente, lasciando la presa con i denti e lasciando che il mucchietto di cenci gli cadesse in una delle zampe anteriori. In quella forma Ushio era talmente piccolo che gli stava in una mano, come poteva fungergli da culla. Aprì il sacco con un artiglio, scostando gli stracci, e vide che il cucciolo era pallidissimo e aveva un’espressione addolorata in viso. Un brivido gli corse giù per la schiena.

“Dannazione, che caspita hai? Io non ne so niente di bambini! Stai male? Devi mangiare?” Gli chiese, nel panico. Ovviamente, Ushio non gli rispose.

Tora esitò; poi incurvò un artiglio e gli toccò le guance paffute. Erano gelide. Forse, andare a quella velocità tenendolo a penzoloni dalla bocca non era stata un’idea brillante. Non aveva la pelliccia come lui, dopotutto. E ora come ora, non aveva nemmeno dei vestiti.

Il demone saltò giù dall’albero, stringendo nuovamente il cucciolo tra l’avambraccio e il petto. Lasciò la presa della coda e la Lancia cadde a terra, ancora avvolta nel suo panno sigillante. Tora schioccò la lingua, guardandola. Gli ci era voluto un sacco di tempo per riuscire a rinchiuderla e toccarla. Stupido ammasso di ferro.

Radunò velocemente un mucchio di foglie secche con movimenti rapidi della coda e poi gli diede fuoco, accoccolandosi vicino al falò. Non sarebbe valso a niente portare Ushio da suo padre se gli avesse presentato un cadavere.

Cercò di far scaldare il cucciolo più velocemente che poteva, avvicinandolo al calore delle fiamme. Quando non sembrò abbastanza, dopo un momento di esitazione, decise di stringerlo al suo poderoso corpo. Considerò l’idea di andare a cercare qualcosa da mangiare, ma poi si ricordò che gli animali come gli esseri umani, per i primi periodi di vita, bevevano esclusivamente il latte della madre. Tora digrignò i denti. Sarebbe stata una lotta contro il tempo su tutti i fronti: freddo, fame, la ubume e la setta.

Dopo un po’ diede un colpetto con il naso al fagotto, che era silenzioso da un po’ e lo stava facendo preoccupare. Ushio aprì di poco gli occhi, vedendo probabilmente solo un mare di giallo e arancione; ma nonostante quello, emise dei versi che Tora poteva facilmente identificare come non segnali di dolore e fece un sospiro di sollievo.

Rimase a guardarlo per un po’. Non sapeva se si sarebbe ricordato di quei momenti; probabilmente no, visto che era un marmocchio. Avvicinò il viso e Ushio non esitò a muovere le braccine verso il suo muso, incurante delle zanne affilate – se sapeva cos’erano. Tora non si tirò indietro, curioso di vedere cosa avrebbe fatto. Chissà se avrebbe pianto, ora che vedeva qualcosa di così strano davanti al suo corpo fragile e indifeso.

Ushio esplorò il suo viso con le manine incerte, dandogli ogni tanto delle pacchette leggere che forse erano intese come carezze; ma non si fece troppe illusioni. Nonostante il loro rapporto si fosse molto intensificato recentemente, Ushio non era comunque prono a certe dimostrazioni di affetto. Non che Tora gliel’avrebbe fatta passare liscia, se ci avesse provato.  
Il cucciolo chiuse nuovamente gli occhi, accoccolandosi meglio di lui. Tora fece un paio di conti e sbiancò. Erano passate ormai due ore da quando aveva seminato l’ubume. Ushio non aveva ancora mangiato, eppure Tora sapeva che i cuccioli di umano venivano nutriti molto spesso. Se si fosse messo a piangere per la fame probabilmente sarebbe impazzito.

Aspettò un altro poco per essere sicuro che si fosse ripreso; poi avvolse di nuovo il corpicino con gli stracci, assicurandosi che fosse del tutto coperto. Poi usò i propri capelli per afferrarlo, nascondendolo nella sua criniera folta e creando una specie di bozzolo intorno a lui per mantenerlo caldo. Doveva fare in fretta, quindi gli servivano per forza tutte e quattro le zampe.

Buttò un po’ di terra alla bell’e meglio sopra il falò, sperando di non aver scatenato un incendio, e si librò nel cielo, ricordandosi all’ultimo secondo della dannatissima Lancia.  


-

“Kagari! Raishin!” Tuonò, atterrando davanti alla loro dimora.

“Tora-dono!” Esclamò Raishin, aprendogli la porta immediatamente. “Cosa succede? Dov’è Ushio-Dono?”

Lui non rispose, entrando dentro la casa e sciogliendo il bozzolo che aveva creato con i propri capelli, posando il cucciolo tra le braccia della Kamaitachi donna. Lei sbatté gli occhi, sorpresa. “Una ubume.” Spiegò. Poi, borbottando, continuò: “Non è che la vostra medicina…”

Lei scosse la testa. “Guarisce solo ferite inferte dalla nostra specie.”

“Voi sapete usare un cellu-coso? Quell’affare che gli umani usano per parlare tra di loro?”

“Sì. Chi dobbiamo chiamare?”

“Suo padre, Shigure Aotsuki.”

Kagari fece un passo indietro, orripilata. “Un esorcista della Kohamei!” Disse, disgustata.

Raishin cercò di mantenere un cortese contegno, ma stava sudando freddo anche lui. “Non ce n’è bisogno, Tora-dono. Sappiamo come riportarlo alla normalità.”

“Perfetto. Allora prima di tutto vedete di trovargli qualcosa da mangiare. Ormai sono tre ore che viaggiamo.” Kagari gli scoccò un’occhiata stizzita per averle dato degli ordini, ma per il bene di Ushio non commentò. Tora si girò verso Raishin. “Bene, ora dimmi che diamine devo fare.” Disse, approfittandone per far rotolare la Lancia in un angolo della casa. Meno la doveva toccare e meglio stava.

“Tora-dono, che fine ha fatto l’ubume?”

“È ancora viva, purtroppo.”

“Non purtroppo, per fortuna!” Sorrise l’uomo. “L’unico modo per annullare il maleficio è far rinnegare alla ubume il proprio figlio. Per fare questo, prima deve riprenderne possesso. Se l’ha lasciata in vita, vi avrà sicuramente seguiti e sarà qui a breve.”

Tora scoprì le zanne in un sorriso terrificante. “Perfetto.”

Raishin lo guardò, sorridendo.

Tora gli lanciò un’occhiata stranita. “Cosa c’è?”

“Nulla. È solo che è piacevole vedere che le cose non sono cambiate tra voi e Ushio-dono. Non avete esitato a portarlo qui e a difenderlo con tutto voi stesso. Mi ricorda quando abbiamo avuto il piacere di conoscervi.”

Tora fece una smorfia. “Taci.” Disse, prima di uscire dalla casa e appollaiarsi, in attesa.

Il kamaitachi si limitò a sorridere. Il loro salvatore non era mai stato sincero con i propri sentimenti.  


-

  


Fu fin troppo facile, in barba a tutte le preoccupazioni di Kagari nel lasciare Ushio in balia della donna senza volto. Ci vollero tre ore perché la ubume raggiungesse la dimora dei kamaitachi – Tora si gonfiò, tronfio: la sua velocità era ancora ineguagliata. Non appena la fiutò, recuperò Ushio, ormai nutrito a dovere, e si allontanò dalla casa per non attirarvi le ire dello yokai.

Fu in uno spiazzo roccioso che la umube li raggiunse, ansimando non per la fatica della caccia ma per la rabbia che le ribolliva dentro, facendole agitare i capelli. Fu di lui in un istante e gli strappò il cucciolo dalle braccia. Tora fece pochissima resistenza, per darle l’impressine di starsi riprendendosi il figlio con le sue forze. Quando quella cercò di allontanarsi, parlò: “Sei sicura che ti vuoi dare così tanto da fare per quel moccioso?”

La donna senza volto strinse al seno nudo il fagotto, rilasciando uno strillo acutissimo. “Come osi! È mio figlio, frutto delle mie carni!”

“Solo per il tuo sortilegio. Sai bene che quel cucciolo non è tuo. Quell’umano è figlio di un’esorcista.”

La ubume esitò. “È mio figlio, l’ho partorito io. Sono sua-“

“Qualcun altro lo ha partorito prima di te.” La incalzò Tora, incessante. “E la donna che l’ha portato in grembo originariamente è Sumako Hizaki.” Sfruttare l’odio che molti yokai serbavano contro la madre di Ushio fu troppo facile. Quasi gli venne da ridere.

“La detestabile?!” Esclamò la donna, sbigottita e barcollante. “No, no, no… Mi rifiuto, i miei lombi non possono aver ospitato la progenie di quella maledetta!” Disse, alzando sempre più il tono di voce. “Questo non è mio figlio!” Urlò, scagliando lontano da sé il piccolo. Tora fu veloce a scattare verso di esso, ma quando afferrò il corpo del cucciolo questo era già tornato alla sua forma originale.

La testa di Ushio ciondolò contro il suo braccio, le sua caratteristiche sopracciglia foltissime che si incresparono mentre apriva gli occhi con fatica. “Tora… Cosa…”

“Ubume. Ti aveva trasformato in un bambino.” Disse seccamente lui.

Ushio saltò in piedi, inviperito e per niente scoraggiato dalla mancanza di vestiti. “Lancia!” Chiamò, prima che Tora potesse fermarlo. Si sentì un rumore per niente promettente dalla direzione da cui Tora era venuto, prima che la Lancia sfrecciasse verso di loro ad altissima velocità. Ushio la afferrò con la facilità dell’abitudine, facendola volteggiare prima di brandirla contro la donna senza volto, che fece un passo indietro alla vista della famigerata arma. La trasformazione conseguente gli fece crescere a dismisura i capelli e fortunatamente gli coprirono le vergogne.

“Sta’ buono, a questa ci penso io.” Lo redarguì Tora, piantandogli una zampata sulla testa con poca eleganza. “È tutto il giorno che aspetto questo momento.” Disse, ghignando.

“Tu, traditore!” Lo accusò la ubume. “Ti schieri forse con gli umani? Con il possessore della Lancia?”

“Non mi schiero con un cazzo di nessuno, semmai sono gli altri che si schiarano con noi.” Rantolò Tora, girandole attorno come un predatore. “Questo non si tocca. È mio, lo sto infestando. Vedila come un pasto con molto preavviso.” Sorrise, tutto denti e zanne affilate.

La donna senza volto non apprezzò il suo sarcasmo e lo attaccò, ciocche di capelli affilate come pugnali che lo mirarono da ogni direzione mentre lei strillava la sua rabbia. Tora sbuffò. Con una palla di fuoco incenerì i capelli; poi, per dimostrare come andavano usati, la imprigionò con la sua criniera. Infine, la fece percorrere da scariche elettrice sempre più potenti finché tutto quello che rimase di lei fu un mucchietto di cenere. Semplice, rapido indolore.

Soddisfatto, Tora si girò. Il ghigno gli morì sulle labbra. “Che vuoi?” Chiese, guardingo.

Ushio lo stava guardando con un sorrisetto malizioso tutti denti, una mano che copriva la bocca mentre ridacchiava. “Tora. Noi?” Lo scimmiottò, sognante. “Sono _tuo_?”

Tora gli ringhiò. “Porca miseria, che schifo! Non farmi vomitare!”

“Dai Tora, dammi un abbraccio come hai fatto nella foresta!” Gli cantilenò il ragazzo, prendendolo in giro mentre saltellava verso di lui.

Lo yokai rizzò i peli. “Tu-! Ti ricordi? Stai indietro, dannazione! E stai attento con quella maledettissima lancia!”

“Lo sapevo che mi volevi bene, vecchia carcassa!” Rise Ushio, cercando di stringersi a lui.

Tora si rifugiò tra le fronde degli alberi, sentendosi per niente appagato. Nonostante quello che aveva passato, perché era lui a soffrire ora?!

“Stammi lontano, se non vuoi finire come quella dannata racchia!”

“ _Dategli da mangiare!”_ Gli fece il verso, imitando la sua statura imponente con le braccia.

“Zitto!”  


-

Nel folto della foresta, due kamaitachi stavano contemplando il muro sfondato della loro dimora. Erano felici per il ritorno dei loro salvatori, ma speravano anche che avessero qualche soldo con loro. Una Lancia di ferro volante causava non pochi danni ad una casa.  
  


**Author's Note:**

>  ** _Note autrice:_** Adoro il rapporto che c’è tra Ushio e Tora. Consiglio a tutti di guardarlo, è su netflix!  
> PumpFIC day 14 – Prompt: Body swap  
> Per rimanere aggiornati su tutte le mie traduzioni e lavori e sapere a che punto sono potete seguirmi su [Tumblr](https://nerewrites.tumblr.com/) ! <\- CLICCA QUI!  
> 


End file.
